Skull Kid
Skull Kid is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and its successor, Majora's Mask. He is also a mini-boss in Twilight Princess. History In Ocarina of Time, Skull Kid lived in the Lost Woods. It was said that when a Kokiri kid went into the Lost Woods and actually got lost, they would turn into a child of the forest known as a skull kid. Link befriended one of the Skull Kids by playing Saria's song for it. Also, you could give the skull kid the skull mask, which acomplishes his desire to have a face. Majora's Mask expanded on that same Skull Kid's story. Link had set out on a personal adventure, looking for an old friend, who actually was Navi. While traveling with Epona in the Lost Woods, Link was ambushed by the Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask and Skull Kid's two fairies, Tatl and Tael. The actual reason that Skull Kid attacked Link was because Skull Kid was under the control of Majora. Skull Kid proceeded to steal Epona and Link's treasured Ocarina of Time, and when Link followed him, Skull Kid turned him into a Deku Scrub. Skull kid wears a fake beak so he can have a "face" for that is the main goal of a Skull Kid's life. In Twilight Princess, Skull Kid is a mini-boss fought in the Sacred Grove. He lead Link across the Lost Woods two time, the first time he leads him to the Master Sword and the second time he leads him to the Temple of Time. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' In the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, he makes his debut as an assist trophy. When he is summoned, he flips the screen. Like every Assist Trophy, Skull Kid has a regular trophy found in both version. Trophy Description *NA: "It's said that children who get lost in the forest are turned into these music-loving little monsters. In Smash Bros., you can summon one who's sporting Majora's Mask. It'll move into the background and bring down a world of chaos on the whole stage. Even the fighter who summoned him will be affected, so try to keep a level head!" *EU: "It's said that children who get lost in the forest are turned into these music-loving little monsters. You can summon one in Super Smash Bros. Wearing Majora's Mask, it'll move into the background and bring down a world of chaos on the whole stage. Even the fighter who summoned him will be affected, so try to keep a level head!" ''Hyrule Warriors'' Skull Kid is introduced as a playable character in Hyrule Warriors Legends as a base character but it can be added to Hyrule Warriors either by using the code found in the box of Hyrule Warriors Legends or by buying the Legends DLC. Before that, he was featured as a outfit for Lana in the Majora's Mask DLC pack of Hyrule Warriors. Both the playable character and the outfit is found in Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition Dark Skull Kid Like every characters in Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition, Skull Kid has a doppelgänger similar to Dark Link that possess the same moveset and material drops than him. This doppelgänger allows missions with more than one Skull Kid in the enemy army. Materials Like every characters and enemies, Skull kid can drop either a weapon or one of two types of materials. *Silver Material - Skull Kid's Hat *Gold Material - Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Mini-Bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Mii Fighter Costumes